Batman: The New Gotham City
by ncdude2908
Summary: A new Gotham is born after the Joker tradegy. Harvey Dents image is still saved. Oswald Cobblepot is the newest citizen looking to flourish in Gotham R
1. Chapter 1

(Story Setting: A month after the movie the Dark Knight.)

At the newly rebuilt Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne is entertaining some of Gothams elite.

The city of Gotham is slowly finding peace once again. The joker had done his best to destroy the lives of everyone in Gotham. He was now kept at Arkham Asylum where he belonged. Harvey Dent went down as one of Gotham's most notable and Heroic citizens. The death of Harvey Dent birthed the new found hope of Gotham's citizens. The city was now filled with small time crime that the Gotham Police force handled without Batman. Bruce Wayne kept busy getting know Wayne Enterprises inside and out. It wasn't safe to be Batman in Gotham anymore. A group of angry citizens called the Nightstalkers prowled around the city at night searching for Batman to avenge Harvey Dents death. Gotham Police and Jim Gordon urged the people to let the police find Batman. The warning went with no regard to the few Gotham citizens. Bruce knew he could not be Batman. He also knew Gotham no longer needed Batman without the Joker around. As the party went on through the night at Wayne Manor Bruce found himself standing alone outside looking into the nights sky. He was truly happy for the first time in a long time, but missed Racheal very much. She was going to wait for him and be his bride or so he believed. Alfred never had the heart to tell Bruce about the note from Racheal. If Bruce believed Racheal died loving him then it was what he needed to think. After all she and Harvey where both gone. Bruce stood outside thinking of how happy him and Racheal would be. At a time when he no longer needed Batman he stood alone in the world without his true love and dear friend. Alfred came outside to see what was troubling Bruce.

**Alfred: **Something wrong Master Wayne?

**Bruce:** I guess I just havent gotten over her yet Alfred.

**Alfred: **I see sir. You have a house full of guest. Why not come in, it may help you get your mind off Racheal.

**Bruce: **Do you think she is looking down on us Alfred?

**Alfred: **Well if it is true that you can look over your loved ones, then yes I'd say she is Master Wayne.

**Bruce:** I hope she is ok and can see the Gotham she helped make a reality. This was her dream more than mine.

**Alfred:** If she is watching sir. I think she would want us inside having fun and not drowing our sorrows over her.

**Bruce: **I guess your right Alfred.

**Alfred: **C'mon Master Wayne. This is a happy time to be in Gotham. The crime is gone. You and Gotham no longer need Batman. We should enjoy the dream we all had for Gotham.

Bruce turned and smiled at his old friend Alfred. While he missed his parents very much. He was glad to have Alfred by his side. When he was younger Alfred was around to be like a father to him and now he was a best friend. Bruce and Alfred went inside to enjoy the rest of the party. Bruce was meet by a young woman from the Gotham Daily Press. She introduced herself as Vicky Vale. Bruce was intrigued by her natural beauty. She was young and had flowing blonde hair. She stood in front of him smiling. Bruce usaully hated to speak to any of Gotham's reporters but felt he could make an exception for Miss Vale.

**Vale: **Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?

**Bruce:** I think I can make myself available.

**Vale: **How has the deaht of Harvey Dent affected you?

**Bruce: **I think like everyone in Gotham I am still mourning his loss. He was such an assest to this city. He truly brought Gotham back to were it needs to be.

**Vale: **Did you know him personally?

**Bruce: **A good friend of mine Racheal introduced me to him a couple of times. I never got to know him very well, but I still could tell he was what Gotham City needed in a leader.

**Vale: **Do you have any thoughts about Batman? Why do you think he has yet to come out of hiding?

**Bruce: **I like the rest of Gotham thinks the Batman needs to be held accountable for his crimes. The people in Gotham cherished a hero like Harvey Dent and if I was being held responsible for his death, then I think I would be in hiding also.

**Vale:** So you believe Batman killed Harvey Dent?

**Bruce: **I think its hard to understand Batman. I mean c'mon the guy dresses up like a bat and runs around the city. Does anyone really understand the batman? (Vicky and Bruce laugh)

**Vale: **I guess your right Mr. Wayne.

**Bruce: **Please call me Bruce.

**Vale: **Well Bruce, What do you think of the group of Gotham citizens know as the Night Stalkers?

**Bruce:** I have to say I agree with Jim Gordon and say its dangerous to have people taking the law in thier own hands. Batman will be found and brough to justice soon enough. We need to let Gotham Police handle that.

**Vale: ** Yes, but this group seems truly devoted to finding Harvey's killer. As a multi-billionaire would he throw any money thier way to help find Batman?

**Bruce:** As a citizen of Gotham I would do whatever is needed within the law of helping to bring down Batman. I would not however donate money to a vigilantly group searching for one man. I think Jim Gordon and his office have everything undercontrol.

Vicky is happy to have her interview. Bruce invites her to take a tour of the mansion. He decides to try and have fun in the wake of a new Gotham. It would be what Racheal wanted. Vicky explained to Bruce that she moved to Gotham just weeks after Harvey Dents death. She had not been around to see the black hole the city use to be. She like the rest of the world had heard about the Jokers antics. It was strangely enough what lead her to Gotham City. She wanted to be in a big city and cover new and exciting news like Batman and Joker. Bruce expressed his sorrow for her. It seemed like she had arrived to late. Gotham was reduced to a large city with minor crime rates. Vicky laughed at the idea, but still loved the city.

**Vale:** You know Bruce, crime or not I think Gotham is wonderful.

**Bruce: **Its been a long time since I could say that about this city but I agree with you Vicky.

**Vale: **I would like to do a story on you sometime Bruce.

**Bruce: **There are more important people in Gotham than me. I think you should start with them.

**Vale: **Oh c'mon now Bruce. You are Gotham's wealthy citizen. You a very handsome bachealor. Wayne Enterprises and its sub-divisions basically own Gotham City. Your parents were notable Gotham citizens as are you.

**Bruce: **So I guess you have already done your homework about me?

**Vale: **Relax Bruce its my job to know who you are.

**Bruce: **Well why not call my office and we can set up something.

**Vale:** Its a date.

**Bruce: **I look foreward to hearing from you.

**Vale: **I guess I better get back to the party.

Bruce decided to mingle with the rest of his guest. He kept his eye on Vicky as she passed by talking with everyone. She was someone he wanted to take an interest in. She had a lively spirit just like Racheal. While drinking wine from his glass Jim Gordon came up to him. He had a man beside him. The man was short and overweight. He seemed to walk with a limp. Bruce had never seen him around the city. He must have been new to Gotham. The media attention from the Joker seemed to attract people to Gotham City. When a madman like the Joker was defeated it gave people a sense of safety from anyone who attacked the city.

**Gordon:** Mr. Wayne its nice to see you again.

**Bruce: **Like wise Comissioner Gordon.

**Gordon:** I want to meet a new citizen to Gotham. This is Oswald Cobblepot. He is opening the Iceberg Lounge in downtown Gotham.

**Bruce:** Nice to meet Mr. Cobblepot.

**Cobblepot:** The pleasure is mine Mr. Wayne.

**Bruce:** I am sure I have heard the name Cobblepot. What do you Oswald?

**Cobblepot: **I am owner of Cobblepot industries. While we are certainly not as glorious as Wayne Enterprises we have thriving business ideas for the future.

**Bruce:** What do you specialize in?

**Cobblepot:** All sorts of things. I was hoping to gather a minute of your time to discuss a little business Mr. Wayne.

**Bruce: **I am always open to new business partners. This however isnt the time or place just call my office and we can set up a meeting.

**Cobblepot:** Thats understandable Mr. Wayne. I will do that first thing tomorrow. I hope we can become good friends.

**Bruce: **Thank you Mr. Cobblepot and I hope your stay in Gotham is wonderful

It was nothing new to Bruce to have aspiring business men approach him at one of his parties. He shook hands with Oswald Cobblepot and turned to walk away. Oswald was such a funny site. He wore a top hate and black suit. He walked with a cane, no doubt because of his limp. It was then Bruce remember the name Cobblepot. He turned around to speak.

**Bruce: **Your name Cobblepot? I knew I heard it from somewhere, Gotham had a Mayor Cobblepot once. Did you know him?

**Cobblepot: **Very well sir. He was my great grandfather Theodore Cobblepot.

**Bruce:** I remember my father talking about him. He was Gotham's longest running mayor. The people loved him.

**Cobblepot:** Well thank you sir.

**Bruce: **The name Cobblepot should do very well for you Oswald.

**Cobblepot:** I just hope that I can live up to the name.

**Bruce: **If your not busy tomorrow just come by the main office of Wayne Enterprises tomorrow around ten o'clock.

**Cobblepot: **Well thank you Mr. Wayne I will take you up on that.

Bruce wanted to jump at the chance to work with Oswald. Theodore Cobblepot was another cherished name in Gotham. As Gothams most popular and longest running mayor he raise Gotham to one of the most envied cities around. If Oswald could do half of what his great grandfather did then Gotham was in good hands. He wasnt sure what business ventures Oswald wanted to dicuss but Bruce would help him out in anyway he could. It was important to keep him in Gotham. The name had a history that the people of Gotham could connect with. The new Gotham needed respectable citizens such as Oswald. The rest of the party went well. Bruce wasnt approached by anymore reporters or any new business deals. When everyone was gone Bruce decided to help Alfred clean up around the mansion. As usaul Alfred declined any help but Bruce continued to help regardless. Bruce told Alfred about Vicky and expressed he felt as if he was doing something wrong by talking to her. He still had to many feelings for Racheal in his heart. He wasnt living in the past and he came to terms that she was gone. He just wasn't done mourning over the loss. At nights the Joker's face began to haunt him in his sleep. The nightmare or Racheal's death followed by Joker's sinister laugh. He often woke up in a sweat. The Joker had almost brought the city to its knees. He was far away on Arkham Island and unable to hurt anyone. Bruce however would never be able to let go of his anger towards the Joker. He had corrupted Harvey and taken away Racheal. The joker may not have killed Batman or destroyed Gotham but in some way he killed a part of Bruce Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wayne Enterprises)

Bruce Wayne stepped out of his jaguar inside the parking deck at Wayne Enterprises. The party had been a success, but now it was time to get down to business. Now that he could no longer be Batman he found himself constantly trying to fill his schedule. It helped him avoid the problems in his own life. He missed Racheal. He was lonely. At time he thought about the night his parents had been murdered. He walked into into Wayne Enterprises and was greeted by his fellow employee's. He stepped on the elevator and went to the top floor where his office was at. As he stepped off the elevator he noticed Oswald Cobblepot sitting in a chair waiting. Oswald was almost an hour early to the previous agreed meeting. Bruce was happy to see how eager Oswald was to work together. Bruce was tailor made from head to toe. He wore custom made suits. All of the women in Gotham seem to melt in the palm of his hand. He could have any woman he wanted and yet he seem not to care. Bruce's assistant named Selina Kyle. She was a young woman in her twenties. She had tried her best to flirt with Bruce. It was however taboo on many levels. She adored Bruce even though he was her boss. Bruce smiled as he walked up to her desk.

**Bruce:** Hello Selina. Do I have any messages?

**Selina: **Ray Gamble called from the Thomas Wayne Foundation. He wants to set up your annaul meeting.

**Bruce:** Check my calendar and get back to him.

**Selina:** Are you going this year or should I see if Lucious can take the meeting?

**Bruce:** I think I need to see what my fathers foundation is all about. I want to meet Mr. Gamble.

**Selina:** ok sir, I will book you two a meeting. Also a Mr. Cobblepot is here to see you. He says he met you last night?

**Bruce:** Yes I had the pleasure of meeting with him last night.

**Selina:** When do I get to accompany you to your social get togethers.

**Bruce:** Now Selina, what would the rest of Gotham think?

**Selina:** They would think I am a lucky woman and your a very satisfied man Mr. Wayne.

Bruce smiles and walks away from Selina. He reaches his office doorway and motions for Oswald to follow. Bruce decided to leave a friendly enviroment when it came to Selina. She was a very attractive woman, but he was the boss. He had an image to keep in Gotham. A reputation as a boss who hired pretty girls to sleep with wasnt his goal. He admitted in his mind that one of the reason he hired Selina was over her good looks. Selina was also well qaulified as were the other applicants who wanted the job, but Selina had won them over with her looks as well as talent. I guess Bruce's playboy image wasnt so far fetched and needed to be changed. Oswald took his time waddling into the office of Bruce Wayne. He was dressed in a simple black and white suit, with a black top hat. He continued to walk with a cane as he did the night before. Bruce offered Oswald a sit. A smile almost came across his face as he watched Oswald stuggle to sit in the chair.

**Bruce:** How are you today Mr. Cobblepot?

**Cobblepot:** Oh please, we may become old friends just call me Oswald.

**Bruce: **Alright Oswald what can I help you with?

**Cobblepot:** My family has a heritage of money as does your Bruce. At my Cobblepot industries I am apart of a number of inventions, night clubs, and animal wildlife functions.

**Bruce:** Well how can I help you Oswald. What is your business with Wayne Enterprises.

**Cobblepot:** Well Bruce I am glad your so eager to know. I am aware of your dealings in special weaponary for the U.S. Army through Wayne Technologies.

**Bruce:** Are your looking for some line of defense?

**Cobblepot:** I am offering a new line of defense Mr. Wayne. I have a master scientist and inventor on my staff. I specialize in disguise weaponary.

**Bruce:** Disguise weaponary Oswald?

**Cobblepot:** I see your sceptical or unaware of the unimaginable possibilities. If I may show your a little prototype of the genuis inside Cobblepot Industries.

**Bruce: **Go ahead

Oswald removed a small umbrella from under his coat. Bruce wasnt sure what he thought about Oswald to this point. Wayne Technologies dealt through the U.S. Army using a defense contract. Even if he liked Mr. Cobblepots idea he knew he couldn't help him out. Oswald proceeded to open the umbrella inside the office. Oswald was becoming noticeable over joyed at his own invention. He had a smile on his face that reminded Bruce of a kid on christmas morning.

**Cobblepot:** Now Mr. Bruce Wayne this little beauty is so far advance it even got past the security in this building. I give you the future of the defense the umbrella gun.

**Bruce: **I dont think I am clear on this Oswald, you want the army to carry around umbrella's?

**Cobblepot: **Can you imagine the possibilities in stealth re-con missions. No one would be able to detect or think anything is wrong with people carrying umbrella's.

**Bruce: **Does it work?

**Cobblepot:** Of course it works.

Oswald pulls the trigger on his umbrella gun firing a bullet into the ceiling of Bruce's offices. Selina rushes inside the make sure Bruce is ok. Bruce assures her he is fine. Oswalds seems to be embarassed by his outburst. He places the umbrella at his side. Bruce tries to find the words to let Oswald down easy. After all Oswald seemed to be a smart man, but the kind of weaponary he talked about could be dangerous. He had managed to get a gun past security. How many nut jobs would love to get thier hands on Oswalds umbrella gun?

**Bruce: **Oswald, Wayne Technologies is locked into a defense contract and cannot really acept such an offer from you.

**Cobblepot:** Mr. Wayne I assure you. This is the future and its not just hidden guns in umbrellas. We have umbrella's that breathe fire. A toxic umbrella. How about an explosive wrist watch?

**Bruce:** Oswald the kind of technology is dangerous. Its more suited to underworld thugs than the U.S. Army. What if the joker would have had disguise weaponary?

**Cobblepot:** Underworld thugs? I thoughts you were and astute man of business.

**Bruce:** Mr. Cobblepot I didnt mean to upset you.

**Cobblepot:** I guess Gotham just doesnt have the visionaries it use to.

**Bruce:** Oswald you have to see exploding wrist watches and shotgun umbrellas are dangerous. What you have is a recipe for a bank robbery or a massacre. I am sorry Gotham is not ready for disguise weaponary.

**Cobblepot:** Maybe your not ready Mr. Wayne. You better not have any thoughts of stealing my ideas once I leave.

**Bruce: **i assure you that your secrets are safe. I would also like to contribute a little money your way Oswald.

**Cobblepot:** Money? Money for what?

**Bruce: **Well your opening the Iceberg Lounge in downtown Gotham right?

**Cobblepot:** Yes, what business of that is yours?

**Bruce: **I like to see any new business come to Gotham and I would like to donate $200,000 to Cobblepot Industries. I think you are a savy business man and though we didnt see eye to eye now I hope we can in future ventures.

**Cobblepot:** Your a high class man to buy me off with your pity Mr. Wayne.

**Bruce: **Oswald I mean nothing by it. I just want to offer an olive branch to you. I think we will work together in the future.

**Cobblepot:** Thank you Mr. Wayne.

Oswald waddled out of Bruce's office. He was still noticeable upset that Bruce had rejected his offer. Bruce decided to get online and research Cobblepot Industries. Cobblepot Industries operated out of a town named Bludhaven. As he dove further into the the workings of Cobblepot Industries he finds the company is much smaller than Wayne Enterprises only have three sub-divisions. The three divisions included BioTech, Technology, and Bird Research. The Cobblepot Bird research has been responsible for donating Penguins, Owls, and hawks to the Bludhaven City Zoo. The penguin exhbit is known throughout the world as the best. The Technology and Biotech divisions seem to continue to operate even without any support by local contracts of business support from Bludhaven companies. Bruce now knew why Oswald had come to Gotham to try and gain some sort of contract for his Technology weapon divisions. It seemed as if Cobblepot Industries could vastly be failing in the business world. The Iceberg Lounge had been shutdown in the town of Bludhaven. Now Oswald wanted to try his success Gotham. It was a smart business move consider the history of his great grandfather Mayor Theodore Cobblepot. Oswald had the chance to live off his families success in Gotham. It was clear to see that Oswalds brand of weaponary would be dangerous to any business. If Oswald could walk into Wayne Enterprises with a loaded umbrella gun then no business was safe from theft. The citizens would not be safe from murder or harm. Bruce did not think Oswald saw the dangers of what his inventions meant. In time Oswald would see the light and continue to pursue other business ventures. The meeting had not gone as plan but Bruce still held respect for Oswald and his family. Bruce's father Thomas had talked about all the good Theodore accomplished as mayor of Gotham. Oswald was a very smart man just as his great grandfather. He would soon revolutionize the city of Gotham with some amazing adventure. It just wasnt going to be weaponary.

Selina came into Bruce's office after Oswald left the building. She was still noticeable upset over the gunfire. As Batman he had faced more dangers than Oswald testing a gun firing umbrella. He wasnt so upset over the whole incident. She walked over to Bruce and gave him a hug.

**Selina:** Bruce I thought he had shot you. How did he get a gun in the building?

**Bruce:** Relax Selina Oswald was just showing me some of his inventions. I think he got a little carried away.

**Selina:** Dont you think he is odd?

**Bruce: **I think Mr. Cobblepot will do good things for Gotham City. In fact I made a donation to him today.

**Selina:** Your always so sweet and generous Bruce. How is it your still single?

**Bruce:** I just havent found someone who can keep up with me I guess.

**Selina:** I am sure if you let them they would be willing to try.

**Bruce: **Selina, Oswald is opening a nightclub in Gotham call the Iceberg Lounge. I want you to give him a call and find out when this club opens. I think I could help attract the right men to the club. I want to be there for the grand opening.

**Selina:** ok Bruce.

**Bruce:** Selina I want you to come also.


	3. Chapter 3

(Scene: Two weeks later at the grand opening of the Iceberg Lounge in downtown Gotham.)

The Iceberg Lounge owned by Oswald Cobblepot seemed to be place to be at in Gotham City that night. It was the grand opening. Oswald was overjoyed by the crowd of people waiting to get in the doors. Bruce Wayne stood by his decision and was waiting outside in a limo. He had invited Selina Kyle to come join in on the grand opening celebration, but didnt mean for it to be a date by any means. Selina Kyle had told Bruce she would meet him there late that night. As Bruce sat in the limo he hoped Selina wasnt reading anything into the night. He had sent out invatation to other Gotham citizens as well. As for his date for the evening Vicky Vale sat next to him. She wore a shimmering gold dress. The top was low cut to show off her cleavage. She had on ruby red lipstick that seem to be taunting Bruce since he picked her up. Vicky had posted the short interview in the Gotham paper as her first article. Vicky had come to Gotham in hopes to find Batman. She wanted to capture the hero who saved Gotham. While the rest of Gotham sought to destroy Batman she saw him as a true hero in a world of villians. Bruce poured Vicky some champagne in her glass. The two were going to wait in the limo until the crowds died down. This was going to be Oswalds chance to introduce himself to Gotham and make a good first impression. A few momments later Oswald emerged from the doors of the Iceberg Lounge. He had a microphone in his hand. The top hat on his head had been removed and reveal jet black hair. Although his hair was slightly balding he still looked like a distinguish gentleman. He motioned with his hands to silent the crowd. Bruce and Vicky got out to stand by the limo so they could hear Oswald's speech.

**Cobblepot: **Hello eager citicens of Gotham city. I have been waiting to comeback to the place where the Cobblepot name means so much. I shall give you a history lesson just for a momment until the real fun begins. My great grandfather was Theodore Cobblepot. The older citizens of Gotham may remember him as a kind, generous, and noble to this city. The historical pages of Gotham will remind everyone that he was a mayor for this city. He remains the mayor with the longest tenure in Gotham City. He brought this city up from the ashes and put it on the map. He did it with love and compassion. He did it with an eye for good business. It was him who urged Thomas Wayne to put all of Wayne Enterprises operations inside the city walls of Gotham. Now I know Wayne Enterprises has been around Gotham since before any of you where born. It is the other subdivision of Wayne Enterprises that have helped this city flourish. We have Wayne BioTech. Then Wayne Foods and Wayne Shipping and so on and so on. The point is my father new a good deal when he saw one. I to have that gift of the talented eye. I saw Gotham as a prime place to open my Iceberg Lounge. I invite everyone from the short to the tall. The rich or the poor to join me at the Lounge. I want to be a friend to all of Gotham City. I would also like to thank my new friend Bruce Wayne. He so genrously donated to the Lounge. It was him who helped make this grand opening grand. We have drinks and entertainment inside. Please Gotham City join me inside.

Oswald quickly waddled inside the doors of the Iceberg Lounge. The crowd seemed eager to get inside. There was a slight rush by the crowd but everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Bruce and Vicky slowly walked behind the crowd and into the lounge. Inside the seats and tables were made of clear glass. The floors and walls were snow white. It was if you had walked into an artic climate. There were an assortment of glass penguins that surrounded the lounge walls. Bruce was suprised to see how much Oswald loved penguins. It was a little strange and somewhat tacky but everyone seemed to have fun. Selina walked up to Bruce. She looked stunning in a red dress. She had her blonde hair done up nicely.

**Selina: **Wow Bruce, you look very nice. I am so glad you asked me to come.

**Bruce: **Thank you Selina.

It was Selina noticed Vicky Vale was attached to the arm of Bruce. She felt her heart begining to break into tiny pieces. The rest of her friends had told her to not think of tonight as a date. She just didnt listen and for some reason got her hopes up. After three years at Wayne Enterprises she had gotten to know Bruce and had fallen in love with him. It was stupid to fell love for someone who had not shown any in return. Now she stood there watching Vicky holding onto Bruce and smiling. She wondered if Bruce knew how her very soul was coming undone before his eyes. While she stood there Jim Gordon came up to Bruce and thanked him for mentioning the Iceberg Lounge. It was then she realized Bruce had invited alot of people to help out Oswald. She was just another careless invitation lost in the crowd. She turned her back on Bruce as a tear ran off her cheek. She walked away to the outside of the lounge. A friend of Selina's followed her upset friend outside. When she reached the outside Selina felt like she couldnt breathe when the cold air hit her lungs. She dropped to the ground in depression.

**Friend:** Selina are you ok?

**Selina:** He has another woman with him. He never invited me as his date.

**Friend:** Oh Selina, I tried to tell you. He is Bruce Wayne. He is a multi-billionaire. He isnt going to make time for his secretary.

**Selina:** I just thought he may have felt something after three years. I mean we have flirty conversations.

**Friend:** Selina get a grip. You bring the man his coffee and make appointments for the man.

**Selina:** I guess I am just an assistant after all.

**Friend:** Selina, your more than that. Your a wonderful person.

**Selina:** Tell that to Bruce Wayne.

**Friend:** You can do better than Bruce Wayne. He is an ego maniac with money who only dates supermodels. He is more in love with himself than anyone else. What has he ever done for anybody?

**Selina: **Your probably right.

**Friend: **I know I am right besides you have a history of picking the wrong guy. I think you should go against your instincts for once.

Inside the lounge Bruce and Vicky were sitting in one of the V.I.P booths warming up to each other with mild flirts and simple conversation. Bruce was growing fond of Vicky very fast. She had overwhelming beauty. She had even expressed her admiration of Batman in conversation. He still held Racheal close to his heart but the reality of her death was starting to set in. Vicky Vale had come along to help him cope with loosing Racheal. You can only get over a lost love by finding new love. In a distance Bruce could see Oswald waddling over towards him carrying an umbrella and wearing a smile on his pudgy face. Oswald stop just five feet from Bruce and point the umbrella in his face.

**Oswald:** Reject my offer. The tides have turned Mr. Wayne!

Oswald was apparently still upset over Bruce rejecting his offer. Bruce grew very tense. Vicky shrieked in fear over the angry Oswald. The Iceberg Lounge crowd froze still unsure of what to think. Bruce was without his weapons and armor. The on looking crowd didnt know what to do. Bruce and Oswald were the only two aware of the umbrella gun. Oswald had a glare in his eyes. The umbrella opened and fired on Bruce. He felt his heart racing. The crowd inside the lounge were cheering and laughing. When Bruce opened his eyes he saw confetti slowly floating around his face. Oswald was down on one knee in front of Bruce laughing hysterically. The umbrella seemed to be a party trick instead of a gun. Oswald seemed to be over joyed with the joke. Vicky was still a little upset but saw the humor in the situation quickier than Bruce.

**Oswald:** Oh c'mon Mr. Wayne. I know you can take a good joke right?

**Bruce: **I guess these umbrellas have a use after all. I am glad your not taking our meeting personal Oswald.

**Oswald: **Not all all Bruce

**Bruce:** Oswald you know how to throw a good party. I will give you that.

**Oswald:** Who is the dame at your side Bruce?

**Bruce: **Oswald this is Vicky Vale. She is a reporter for the Gotham Daily press.

**Oswald:** Always a pleasure to meet such a pretty little bird like yourself miss Vicky Vale.

**Vicky:** Your club is wonderful Oswald. I am thinking maybe I can do a cover story sometime?

**Oswald:** Anytime any place Miss Vale.

Oswald took a bow before he waddle away to mingle with other members of the crowd. A smile came over Bruce's face as he tried to enjoy Oswalds joke. Bruce and Vicky continued to talk as the evening went on. At one point even engaging in a romantic kiss in the dimly lit booth of the Iceberg Lounge. It had been so long since Bruce had kissed a woman who wasnt Racheal. He felt like a teenager back in high school. Selina spotted the two kissing and heading over to the booth were the they sat. She was more angry at Bruce than sad. While her friend urged her not to go make trouble she went anyway. Bruce could see Selina walking his way. She was noticeable angry. It was then he realized she had taken his invitation the wrong way. He excused himself from the table so you could meet Selina before she had the chance to reach the table.

**Bruce: **Selina, are you having fun tonight?

**Selina:** You know strangely its not at all like I thought it would be.

**Bruce:** Selina I think I may have been misleading by inviting you tonight.

**Selina:** Why you've invited half of Gotham. Why would I think I am special?

**Bruce: **Selina, you are wonderful. You are a true beauty. You are also my friend and employee.

**Selina:** What are you saying Bruce.

**Bruce: **I am trying to say that I don't want feelings for me or my feelings toward you to ruin the friendship we have and the work we do together.

**Selina:** I bring you coffee and type your appointments. You can any Gotham bimbo to do that.

**Bruce: **Your alot more than just my assistant. You are a joy to have around.

**Selina:** Bruce I guess I have just had a little to much to drink and gotten my hopes up. This is silly I am going to go home.

**Bruce: **It would make me feel better if I could give you a ride home.

Selina accepted Bruce's offer. He told her to wait outside the lounge and his limo would be around to pick her up. He went back to the table to explain the situation to Vicky.

**Bruce: **Vicky one of my co-workers had a little to much to drink tonight. I have got to take her home.

**Vicky:** Is it the same love sick girl who met us when we came in?

**Bruce:** Yes, I guess it is.

**Vicky: **Please Bruce dont act so suprised I would be jealous if I wasnt on your arm tonight. I will stay around and get a story from Oswald. You take her home.

**Bruce:** I hope we can do this again sometime.

**Vicky:** Certainly Bruce.

Bruce hated to leave Vicky alone at the club, but felt a responsibility towards Selina. He decided he would send Vicky a gift the next day to further express his apology. Bruce went outside. He waited until his limo pulled up next to him. When he got in he saw a sobbing Selina Kyle. It was going to be a long ride home. He was growing annoyed with everything. Selina had to much to drink that night. She was slurring her words and he body seemed to sway back and forth as she sat in the limo. The reason she had started to cry was embarassment. She never wanted Bruce to see her like this. She had come there that night and acted like a silly school girl with a crush. Now she sat with Bruce in a limo staring out the window with tears in her eyes. Bruce did not know what to say to make Selina feel better. He wasn't sure why she was crying. As the limo drove down the road to Selina's house the two friends sat in complete silence. Bruce decided to make the first conversation.

**Bruce:** Selina it had been fun. I am just sorry you had to much to drink.

**Selina:** I dont think I can come to work Bruce.

**Bruce:** Thats ok if you need to take tomorrow off then you can.

**Selina:** I mean I cannot comeback at all.

**Bruce:** Selina do not talk like that. Tonight was just a crazy night.

**Selina:** Do you honestly not think less of me?

**Bruce: **Selina I have had my drunken nights. I understand. Your always going to be a friends and a wonderful person in my eyes.

**Selina:** Thank you Bruce.

The limo continued down the road. Bruce and Selina had in a way resolved the differences of the night. The two never said another word to each other until the limo stop outside of Selina house. It was then Bruce helped Selina inside and they said goodnight to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald sat inside the Iceberg Lounge the next night staring at the dismal crowd in attendance. It seems the crowd had thinned out without the billionaire socialite Bruce Wayne. He grew depressed watching teenagers dance around. This was not the crowd he wanted to attract. he wanted to be a success in Gotham. Now it seemed like he would turn into a cheesy nightclub owner. The Cobblepot family name had always been successful that is until he was born. As a child he attended private school with the other wealthy neighborhood kids. They would constantly tease him about his weight, beak like nose, and a limp he had developed from a car wreck at the age of ten. Anne Cobblepot was his mother. She managed to make his school enviroment worse when she demanded he wear a suit everyday. The kids started calling him Oswald the pudgy penguin in his early childhood. When he was older the kids just called him penguin. They often stuck raw fish inside his gym locker. The gym would stink of raw fish. It caused Oswald to get into trouble a number of times. Richard Cobblepot was his father. Richard was an adventerous man who built up wealth at an early age. Oswald looked up to him from an early age. He never wanted to be a dissapointment in his fathers eyes. When Oswald was twelve his father passed away. Richard was caught in a downpour when his car broke down while coming home from the office. He was only a few blocks from the Cobblepot residence and decided to walk home. He took off walking in the rain without an umbrella. When he reached his house he was dripping wet and freezy. The next morning he went to the hospital because he had contracted pneumonia. The death was very hard on Oswald and his mother. Anne was never the same. She became more strict with Oswald and demanded perfection. She also grew to be more protective of Oswald. She demanded he carry an umbrella everywhere he went. It was just another thing the kids tortured Oswald over at school.

When Oswald recieved his diploma he along with a friend Allen Grace developed a new line of umbrella's. It was simply named "The Cobblepot" and sold very well. Allen and Oswald gained a small wealth and moved into an apartment together to pursue a business career. The two young men had bold new ideas to change the world. Oswald felt very proud of his umbrella line and thought it to be a tribute to his father. Anne passed away when Oswald was just twenty-five years old. She had been battling breast cancer from an early age. The death was a shock to Oswald as his mother had never mentioned she was sick or ever had been. Anne and Richard had left Oswald enough money to open his own business. He along with Allen began Cobblepot Industries. The small company grew bigger with each passing year. A number of successful items like life-lasting windsheild wipers for cars and developing plant food from bird urine made the company a household name. The imporved plant food seem to make the plants grow bigger and faster. At the age of thirty Oswald and Allen met Dr. Victor Freeze. Victor was a fellow classmate from school. The three had a lunch meeting and told old stories from school. Oswald changed the topic to current business plans as he hated his school life. Victor mention he was trying to develope an ice gun but was failing miserably. The contract he signed was running out and if he couldnt produce a new ice gun then he was going to be out of a job. As the months past Victor failed at creating the ice gun or anything suitable that the defense company would call genuis. When he was fired he begged Oswald and Allen for a job. While at Cobblepot industries Victor invented an amazing version of artificial snow. When tested it was found that artic animals such as the polar bear, artic fox and penguins perferred the instant snow over current zoo habitats. Oswald,Allen and Victor sold the instant snow to zoo's around the world. Cobblepot Industries was then named one of the top new businesses in the decade.

It was then Oswald moved to the town of Bludhaven. He opened up his own zoo. The addition of his penguin artic exhibit was world known. All of the world's top animal enviromentalist proclaimed the penguins at Bludhaven Zoo to be the happiest in the world. Oswald spent days in the zoo with the penguins. He often found himself sitting by thier cage after the zoo had closed and all the guest had left. The bird name that tortured him as a child now made him famous. In the nights he spent with the penguins he became suprised at the intelligence the birds showed. The friends close to Oswald called his love of penguins a harmless obsession. As the years went by Allen grew distant from Oswald. He saw himself as the genuis of Cobblepot Industries. Allen was vastly falling on hard times. He had spent more money than he was making. He began to shop Cobblepot Industries around to see if he could find anyone to buy the business. Oswald was unaware of his actions. When a buyer became available Allen tried to convince Oswald to sale the business. This however was Oswald's legacy. It kept the Cobblepot name in everyones mind. This was what he worked his whole life to achieve. It was the only time in his life when he felt like both of his parents would be proud of what he had done with his life. The pay off from the sale was a hefty amount. Allen would be able to come out of debt. He needed Oswald to sell very badly. In recent years Victor had become the third partner. He also saw a better vision for the business than to be a sale out. When Allen saw that he could not convince either man to sale the company he left. A news cast informing everyone of his death was broadcasted three days later. Allen had taken his own life. The pressures of debt and a failing marriage had been to much for him to take. Victor and Oswald took time away from the company. Oswald sank into a deep depression over loosing his life long friend. It seemed like everyone he got close to meet with an early death. Victor tried to pull Oswald out of his depression but failed. Oswald informed Victor he needed more time away from the business. Victor agreed to help his friend and run the business until Oswald was ready to return.

Victor Freeze was a genuis at inventions, but proved to be a horrible business man. Oswald returned to a company full of debt after two months. The two failed at making any sucessful inventions to change the world. Oswald failed at getting a defense contract for his weapons technology division. The bio-tech division along with Victor develope a vaccine for the bird flu. After it was released to the public and considered a success disaster struck. The vaccine had caused people to grow very sick. Cobblepot Industries was sued over forty-three times. After all the debt and lawsuits had been paid the company barely had enough money to stay alive. Oswald was forced to sale his exspensive estate during the companies law suits. He spent his nights living inside his office at Bludhaven. He had lost everything he worked so hard for. He had no more than fifty dollars in his bank account. Cobblepot Industries had cut almost all of its partnering sub-divisions. A massive employee layoff helped make him a hated man in Bluhaven. The layoff of over four hundred employees devastated the city. Dr. Victor Freeze was eqaully in as much trouble. He along with his wife Nora were having trouble making ends meet. Nora had been going to the doctor more and more in recent months. She was getting sick more and more. Victor was growing worried after the doctors failed to find the cause of her sickness. Victor was offered a job as cryogenics researcher. It was the field he specialized and a perfect solution for his current situtation.

As Oswalds world began crashing down Victor came into the office one morning and delivered what seem to be the final blow. He informed Oswald he was leaving Bludhaven and the business for another job. Oswald refused to say a word to his friend even as he turned and walked out of the office. Oswald was determined to go down with the ship. The business however never went into bankruptcy. It still remains open but only making a minor profit for Oswald. The company only employees thrity people today. The life work Oswald had achieved was nothing more than poverty. It was then he decided to move to Gotham City. It was the only place that his name would mean anything. He knew if he could get in with Wayne Enterprises then he could rise up from the ashes of his life. Now here he sits in his Iceberg Lounge surrounded by the morons of Gotham citizens. The couple of drunk peopel stumbled by him laughing. Bruce Wayne had rejected his offer. He had place the money Bruce had given to him back into Cobblepot Industries and into the lounge. He was growing desperate and depressed. He drank exspensive wine from his crystal wine glass. A life of wealth was all he knew. He was now facing poverty. It was time change.

It was at that time five men walked into the Iceberg Lounge. The men were dressed like most common thugs in jeans and torn t-shirts with leather jackets on. They all wore a five o'clock shadow on thier face. These men brought attitude where ever they went. A stumbling drunk nineteen year old bumped into the one of them. A fight quickly broke out. Oswald continued to drink from his glass. This wasnt the class he invisioned bringing to the Gotham night scene. The fight grew even as the boys friends came to help out thier friend. The five men ended the battle quickly. The girlfriends rushed to the side of thier defeated men. Oswald decided not to call the cops. He was just to depressed to think of anything but his own misfortune. The five men approached his table. Oswald remained staring at his glass of wine. He was in a dark place in his mind. The world seemed to be burning all around him.

**Man One:** Hey buddy you got a problem?

**Man two:** I think he mental or something.

**Man One:** Mental man you got any cash? You better have some cash!

Oswald sat still. He seemed to be zoned out to the mens taunts. It was if he was back in the school yard. The men repeatedly demanded money from him. It was then he found himself laughing hysterically. He was broke and failing at life. It just seemed funny to have these men hovering over him demanding money.

**Man three:** This guy is mental. We can just take his cash.

Then one of the men grabbed Oswald by his suit collar and shoved Oswald onto the floor. He shouted demanding money. The five men began laughing as they walked closer to Oswald. The people in the lounge had run off in fright. Oswald grabbed his umbrella that stood propped up by the table. The men began to laugh as he pointed it at one of them.

**Man Two: **What you going to do with that mental man. We want cash and anything else you got!

Oswald was well aware the umbrella he held was the same umbrella gun Bruce Wayne had said was useless. He then fired off four shots hitting four of the men. The fifth man stood frozen in fear. Oswald slowly got up chuckling along the way. He walked over and pointed the umbrella to the chest of the fifth man.

**Oswald:** What is your name?

**Man Five:** Please dont shoot.

**Oswald:** What is your name!

**Man Five: **Eddie, my name is Eddie.

**Oswald:** What was the plan Eddie? You come into my place and rob me?

**Eddie:** We didnt know it was your place I swear.

**Oswald: **You must like picking on a man who seems weak then.

**Eddie: **I am sorry we were desperate!

When he heard Eddie say the word desperate he grew a small sense of sympathy. He knew desperation. Eddie stood panting hard and terrified at what Oswald may do to him. He did not want to die. Oswald looked around at the men laying in the floor. The shots from his umbrella hit them all with fatal wounds. He had taken four lives. It was such a horrible thing to do and yet he felt like he had gained an ounce of respect back as he watched Eddie quivering in front of him.

**Oswald:** Lets sit down and talk this over Mr. Eddie.


	5. Chapter 5

All of Gotham City was coated in dark and surrounded by silence as the nigh drifted on. While all the good citizens of Gotham slept Eddie and Oswald sat talking at the Iceberg Lounge. The fear in Eddie seem to draw Oswald further into something dangerous he hadn't felt in a long time; respect. On the floor lay four of Eddie's closest friends. One of the men lay still alive but unable to speak. He could have been saved but was slowly bleeding to death. The other three had been shot by Oswalds and his umbrella gun directly in thier chest cavity. It was Oswald's physical stature that Eddie's was afriad to be around. It was the sinister gleam in Oswald's eyes as he shot his four friends. It was the way he continued to talk over a pile of dead bodies, one of which was suffering in front of him.

**Oswald:** Eddie what did you and your esteemed associates do around Gotham?

**Eddie:** Mir, we just came in for some laughs and we needed money to survive.

**Oswald:** Oh c'mon Eddie a couple of over sized men like you coming to rob a petty night lounge?

**Eddie:** You dont understand mir. Around here if you make to much noise you attract to much attention.

**Oswald:** How much did you expect to get from me tonight?

**Eddie:** Just maybe a couple of hundred bucks.

**Oswald: **Just two hundred dollars?

**Eddie:** I just didnt want to run into any night watchmen or anything.

**Oswald:** You must be talking about the bat?

**Eddie:** Right.

**Oswald:** What do you know about Batman?

**Eddie:** I know more than I want to know. You see me and my four pals are whats left of the Gotham Mob.

**Oswald:** Well I guess its just you now.

Eddie was speaking from his heart. He felt as if it may be his last conversation in his life. Oswald didnt seem to Eddie like the kind of man who would leave a witness around. The Gotham Mob had reached the top of the criminal world until Batman and Joker came into thier lives. When Joker reduce his half of the mobs money to a burning pile of ash it left them near bankrupt. The majority joined up with Joker to help defeat Batman only to be taken to jail later. Eddie and his pals had bailed on the mob just before the showdown with Batman. He remained free and had been reduced to doing petty theft jobs. The top men from the mob had been ratted out by the henchmen for a lesser sentence. It seemed Eddie had gotten out just in time to avoid prison. The ties with dirty senators and cops dried up. The city was back on track and no one would cross Gotham Police with Batman around. The fear of being caught was to much to bear. Eddie and his friends had no money to buy weapons and without money he couldn't find the right connections it would take to build the Gotham mob to a threatening force. The new Gotham held no opportunties to a common criminal. The crime rate drastically dropped. It was even a risk to pull off petty crimes. The Gotham Police had so much time on thier hands it seemed like they could watch over the whole city.

**Oswald:** A Gotham Mob huh?

**Eddie:** We had Gotham in the palm of our hands mir.

**Oswald: **Just call me penguin.

**Eddie:** You mean like the bird?

**Oswald:** You run along Eddie. I want you to go to Bludhaven to look up some new aspiring crooks. Only those with high hopes and low consciences. We may be able to help each other.

**Eddie:** What do you mean?

**Oswald:** I am a man with finer taste Eddie. I like champagne on an evening painted like this. I am a man who enjoys the respect that power and fear bring. I am also a wealthy man and savy in the business world.

**Eddie: **You talking about a business deal?

**Oswald:** You might say that.

**Eddie:** What kind of business penguin?

**Oswald:** Well Eddie. The business is to bring Gotham City to its knees and back into the shadows where it belongs.

**Eddie:** What about Batman? Why would you want to help me?

**Oswald:** Why Eddie? I lost my parents. I was picked on as a school boy. I lost my friends and my business I worked my whole life to get. I was rejected by Bruce Wayne. Eddie look around this lounge. Its is empty. This city has been brown nosing Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises for to long now. Its empty on the second night of opening. All because Gotham's love child Mr. Wayne decided not to come. My great Grandfather Theodore ran this town. He put light in every heart of Gotham. All they can talk about is the flourishing of Wayne Enterprises in the city. I think its time for the mob to rise again. This time with a little more brains and alot more class.

**Eddie:** You mean your going to lead the mob?

**Oswald: **Eddie only a man inside the law can truly no how easy it is to jump outside the law. A man who has the name of a former great Gotham citizen can gain sympathy from others and use it to bleed them dry. Eddie a man like me in a town like this will only expected of wanting to do great things. All in the honor of my loving great grandfather Theodore Cobblepot.

**Eddie: **You have the money to do so?

**Oswald:** I have much more than money. I have money and a good name. I have been poked fun of. Those wonderful people of earth the class less people shouting out insults, calling me a pudgy penguin. Now when they think of The Penguin they will cry my name. They will beg for thier own lives. I will hit this town were it hurts. You go find an army Eddie and I will give you a war.

(I know this is a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy reading this story. I will do a much longer one next time)


End file.
